


Azaleas

by Hopeboi_ko



Series: Roses Are Wilting, Your Love Is No More [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dysfunctional Relationships, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, medication (mentioned once), sort of a vent fic?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 17:33:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17626607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopeboi_ko/pseuds/Hopeboi_ko
Summary: It started out as a small disagreement over something you can’t even remember, but it had escalated into a screaming match like it had the night before. But this morning it was fine, he kissed you like you were his world. Held you in his arms tightly, running his fingers through your wispy locks. Everything was okay.Or was it?





	Azaleas

**Author's Note:**

> Azale:Take Care of Yourself for Me, Temperance, Fragile Passion
> 
> So in return for my good friend's angsty verses that they have created, I decided to make some of my own. Unfortunally along the way I just made myself sad lmao
> 
> Which only means I have to make some fluffy komahina after this or maybe put up a new chapter for one of my stories..

_“Will you just listen to me for one second?” ___

__You screech the words out, throat scratchy from all the screaming you had done all night. Back and forth you and your lover- if you could only call him that in your mind alone would send furry through your body and an ache in your chest._ _

__It started out as a small disagreement over something you can’t even remember, but it had escalated into a screaming match like it had the night before. But this morning _it was fine _, he kissed you like you were _his world. _Held you in his arms tightly, running his fingers through your wispy locks. _Everything was okay.______ _

________Hinata Hajime hurts you and lifts you up in repeated cycles, yet you don’t think you can live without this man._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________When he hurts you, it doesn’t feel like anything is wrong and this is how it’s supposed to be._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________But you hurt him too._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________When he tries to leave, you try your best to keep him with you. You beg, lips attacking his and wrapping yourself around him like the spiteful human scum you are._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Why the hell would I listen to what you have to say?! You’ve only ran this in circles for the past hour Komaeda!” It stings how he’s gone back to using your last name._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“But you’re not understanding what I’m trying to say! You keep jumping to conclusions before I can even explain!” You want to pull your hair out in frustration. Your therapist would only be disappointed if you did...So you don’t. _Yet. _____ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Jesus fucking- I’ve been trying to understand what you’ve saying for the past 3 years!” _Has it been that long? _“You know what- I’m going out for a bit, stay here, leave. I honestly don’t give a shit anymore.” He slams the door and you wince on the impact.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________He leave you all alone in your shared apartment with the choice to make on your own. You sink down into the floor, hugging your knees to your chest._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________In ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________Out ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________In ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________Out ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________You keep your breathing steady, knuckles white from gripping your sides so hard instead of the mop on your head._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________All this...All this that fighting daily over such little things. Was it right of you to just leave? Your parents would still take you back in._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________But Hajime, your Hajime who hated you as much as any other person he had to tolerate. You were the sole reason for his unhappiness. Would it be better if you just disappeared from his life entirely?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________You always knew this day would come, from the moment that he held your hand at the first festival you both attended to. At the first kiss as the fireworks were set off an a promise he could never keep._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________I’ll always love you. ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Young love is really so foolish isn’t it? And you were the biggest fool of them all to think that maybe you could believe in that promise. It gave you hope, false hope._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________But you truly and dearly love Hajime, no matter how much he screams back at you or scold you when you don’t take your medication because you hate being so dependent on them._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________You love him with all your heart. _So much that it hurts, so very much. _____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________So with blurred vision you take out a small bag and put your things into them, a change of clothes, your meds, a picture of you two, and your phone charger. But you don’t leave, you wait for him to return. You’re not that heartless, and you hope that somehow you both can make amends and become the couple you were 3 years ago by some miracle._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________You end up falling asleep accompanied by your tears and the dull silence that fills your apartment. You wanted to stay awake, but as the hours passed your eyes grew heavy along with your heart. _Maybe Hajime wouldn’t come back? _____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________He must of finally snapped and realized how worthless you truly are._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________When your eyes reopen you’re met with the front of a grey t-shirt, the familiar scent comforts your tired mind as you nuzzle your face into the soft fabric. _Hajime Hajime Hajime- _____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________“Nagito,” he breathes out your name softly and you feel your heart begin to race. _When did he come back? What time was it? _____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________You raise up from his lap and he cups your cheek, kisses your forehead. Then each of your trembling eyelids. “Nagito, baby I’m so sorry.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________You can’t meet his gaze, worrying your bottom lip between your teeth._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________“Nagito? Baby?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________“....I know.” He never meant to hurt you._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________He pulls your chin up, giving you a wobbly smile. His eyes are red and puffy. _Oh Hajime have you been crying too? _____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________You are the first to move, Hajime has always had that effect on you, encouraging your impussive desires silently. You kiss him deeply, passionately. You pour all your heart, your frustrations, your sorrow into it. Hoping that maybe he would understand what you want to say without words._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________He holds you tightly against him, almost bruisingly so. You know that by tomorrow that there will be purple reminders of where his hands once were._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________But you are also the first one to pull away, holding onto him in return in a squeezing hug. “Oh Hajime, we can’t keep doing this.” You finally whisper into his ear feeling him tense underneath you. He doesn’t say a word so you continue._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________“We can’t keep pretending everything is fine when it’s not. You know that.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________You pull away, cupping his cheeks looking into those wided eyes. “I’m leaving.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________“W-wha- What do you mean you’re _leaving? _You’re breaking up with me?” His voice cracks, holding his hands on top of yours tightly.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________You don’t answer, just giving him a small nod. You want him to be happy, and right now that wasn’t you. You’ve known this for awhile now._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________“I want you to be happy Hajime. That- that’s why I have to go. You’re not happy with this, with..us.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________“What do you mean? Is this because of last night, because of what I said?” Nagito I didn’t mean it, I was angry. You know I love you, don’t you?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________“You have been more angry than happy with me.” Countless times the front door has been slammed with you left behind in tears, a red face, anger, sorrow, regret, betrayal._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________Hajime remains silent, his gaze now downcasted. Was it because he realized that you were right? Was it that he was too angry or upset to look at you?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________“Hajime..You know I will do anything to see you happy? Anything to try to make you smile, if I could offer you the world I would.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________He looks up, eyes narrowed. _“Then why are you doing this?! If you want me happy, then why are you leaving me?!” _You can hear the hurt in his voice, how his hands have dropped to his sides, fist clenched. It only proves further that you have to do this.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________You take a deep breath, standing up. He automatically grabs your wrist in attempt to keep you with him. Instead of flinching or pulling back, you put your other hand on top of his. “It’s because I love you.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________And because you love him, you will step back and make the right decision and end the relationship. For his sake and your own._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________As you leave with your things, closing the door with him sitting in the exact place as you both were you feel your heart break a little more._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________Maybe one day you both could try again when you both were ready, willing to make the relationship work like it did back then...But right now, you had a taxi to catch._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> I hope I was able to make both Hinata and Komaeda in character still with it being in a modern setting. It was somewhat still a practice with second pov as well. I do kind of enjoy writing it this way, but aa maybe? maybe not? Im just glad to have all this angst over haha
> 
> Well as always i hoped you enjoyed and dont forget to leave a kudo, comment, or any critism  
> Til next time~


End file.
